The Dog Show
by Youkai Danni
Summary: I was very hyper while writing this...it has Kenshin Trigun Inu yasha Pokemon and a tiny piece of yu-gi-oh ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Doggy Treats and Pokeballs! part 1  
  
  
  
One day, while walking down the street in her own time, Kagome saw a flyer on the ground that said....  
  
Dog show All breeds of dogs are welcomed! Starts Saturday at noon. Prize 10,000 dollars and a trophy.  
  
"Wow, we could use the money. Maybe i can trick Inu Yasha into joining. He IS part dog." Kagome went to the   
  
pet store buying all the dog supplies she could find. "I wonder if Inu Yasha like beef jerky pieces or milk bones.  
  
Oh well I'll just get both. Kagome paid for her items and returned to her house and took all her supplies with her  
  
to inu yasha's time.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were in the pokemon center and saw the same flyer for the dog show.  
  
"WOW! a dog show! I'm going to enter it so i can become the best pokemon trainer!" Ash said loudly.  
  
"Oh shut up Ash, you don't even have a dog to enter in the show, and how will that help you become the best   
  
pokemon master?" Misty asked. "Uhhhhh.....don't ruin my moment!" Ash yelled."Whatever..." Misty said and walked   
  
off to pull Brock away from Nurse Joy. "Will you guys come and support me at the dog show?" Ash asked.  
  
"yeah sure" Misty answered. "I'll do anything for my nurse joy!" Brock yelled. "then you will go to that dog show." Nurse Joy replied.  
  
Brock nods his head.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome arrives in Inu Yasha's time and walks up to the group who is sitting under the tree with a pokeball, dule cards, and a japanese sword. "I wonder where these came from" Miroku said with a weird look on his face. "Same here" Sango said leaning in for a closer look. Miroku groped Sango. Sango had a evil look on her face as she grabbed the pokeball and threw it at Miroku.  
  
Miroku dodged the pokeball. "HA! you missed!" Miroku said with his tongue sticking out. "Grrrrr..." Sango grabbed a rock and  
  
threw it at Miroku. X__x Miroku lays on the ground twiching. The pokeball ends up hitting Jakken who is captured inside of it.  
  
Shippo goes up to the pokeball and brings it back to the group.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Kagome says as she sits down under the tree Inu Yasha is in."Hello Kagome" everyone replies.  
  
"What did you bring back this time?" Shippo says with the pokeball in his hand. "Oh....I brought stuff for....uhh...Inu Yasha"  
  
Kagome says. Inu Yasha hops out the tree. "What did you bring me, woman?" Inu Yasha said. "You can't get your stuff until you agree to do something for me." "Ok sure whatever. What do you want me to do?" "Will you come with me to my time and..." Miroku nugges Inu Yasha" "I think shes gonna ask you to..." Miroku starts. "beinadogshow." Kagome said very fast.  
  
"Uhhhhhh...." Inu Yasha replied. "Please please pwease?!" Kagome begged. "Sure I will do whatever you just said." "YAY!"  
  
Kagome cheered.  
  
~*~*~ Back at the pokemon center*~*~*~  
  
"Hmmm....what to bring what to bring..." Ash kept saying to his self. "Why not enter all your pokemon?" Misty suggested.  
  
"It says at the bottom you can enter more then one" "OK! I will!" Ash yelled" "Why do you keep yelling?! I'm right here!" Misty  
  
yelled. "Misty keep it down. I'm not deaf you know." "Ash...." Misty says in a agravated voice. Pikachu jumps up on Ash's head. "Pika!"  
  
"Hi Pikachu...uhh maybe you should stay off my head for awhile...i have a bad dandruff problem at the moment. Ash said.   
  
"I told you to use the extra strength shampoo" Misty said. "Anyway! I have to get Pikachu ready for the show.   
  
Hey Brock can i use your vulpix?" Ash asked. "yeah sure." Brock said while staring at a girl walking by. "Alright!   
  
Lets begin preparing for the show!" Ash yelled yet again. (a/n: don't take Ash with you to a Library or Hospital...hehe) 


	2. chapter1 part2 Doggy Treats and Pokeball...

Chapter 1 Doggy Treats and Pokeballs part 2  
  
(a/n: More are preparing for the dog show o.o this will be intresting)  
  
Kenshin also saw the flyer for the dog show."A dog show huh....I bet Miss Karou would like to be in that" Kenshin walked back to the dojo and was welcomed with a bucket  
  
thrown at his head. @.@ Karou threw the bucket...trying to aim for Yahiko. "You little BRAT!!! GET back HERE!!" Karou yelled  
  
while chasing Yahiko. Naaahhhh Yahiko made a face at Karou. "Now now Miss Karou I have some good news for you. that i do."  
  
Kenshin said with a smile. Miss karou and Yahiko stopped to hear what Kenshin's news was. "what is it Kenshin?" Karou asked.   
  
"There is going to be a dog show and the prize is alot of money and a trophy. we should enter it." Kenshin said.  
  
"Thats a good idea!" Karou and Yahiko shouted. Sanouske over hears everything and walks up to the group.  
  
"Kenshin do you plan on being the dog?" he said with a laugh. "You know dogs don't grow on trees but, I'll tell you what I'll do  
  
I'll go catch a dog for you. Sanouske said and grined.  
  
All of a sudden JigglyPuff jumps out of a nearby tree and positions it self  
  
to sing. "what the hell is that?!" Sanouske shouted. "Jiggly!" jigglypuff said. "what you say? are you calling me jiggly?! I'm not   
  
fat like you you over grown balloon!" Sanouske said with a angry look on his face. Jiggly raised its microphone/marker thingy  
  
and opened its mouth. Sanouske's fist went right in to its mouth. Jigglypuff wiggles around trying to get Sanouske's fist out of its mouth.  
  
"AHHH!! get it off get it off get it off!!" Sanouske yelled. Kenshin, Karou, and Yahiko stare at Sanouske and Jigglypuff. "KENSHIN!!  
  
Don't just sit there! get it off!!" Sanouske yelled. Sanouske hit Kenshin with Jigglypuff. "GET it OFF NOW!!" he screamed. Kenshin took  
  
out his sword and poked Jigglypuff with it. "JIGGLY P---?!" Jiggly started out saying. "POP!" Jigglypuff popped and candy started to  
  
poor out. Everyone stared with a blank expression on their face. Yahiko picks up a piece of candy and its it. "Well what are you guys waiting  
  
for?! Dig in there is plen--" Yahiko started as he made a sour face. Yahiko ran into the dojo throwing up the candy. Sanouske started lauging.  
  
"Anyway I will get you guys a dog. You can count one me!" Sano said while striking a pose. "Yeah sure Sano....can you even count?"  
  
Karou said. "eheheheh Thats not important!" Sanouske yelled. (a/n: i think the candy was expired...and can Sano count?! the world may never know  
  
o.o)  
  
*~*~* Somewhere in town*~*~*  
  
Vash walked through the town looking for something to eat. "Man I need to eat something! I need to make some quick money  
  
;.; he said. Vash finds the flyer about the dog show but a piece is ripped off. It reads: "A contest for man's best friend! win 10,000  
  
dollars and a trophy." Hmmm.....sounds easy enough...just enter man's best friend. Well i am a man!" he said hitting his chest like   
  
a ape. *cough* *cough* *gag* x_x "Maybe thats not the best pose." he said in a shaky voice. "well my best friend is my gun! I will   
  
enter him and win for sure!" He said while huggling his gun. "your my best friend.....yesh you are yesh you are" he said to his gun  
  
in a cooky voice. Then he noticed he was being watched by people walking by. ^-^;;; "Ehehehehehe....." he said nervosly and walked  
  
walked on whistling. "Mommy Mommy?!" a little boy said to his mother who watched the whole thing. "what is it dear?" the mother said  
  
to her son. "what was that guy doing mommy?" he questioned. "Well honey, That guy....was uhhh....you will understand when you  
  
get older, ok honey?" she replied. "Oh...I thought he was gay or something.." the little kid said to his mother. The mother stared  
  
at her son in shock. "Lets go home...and wash your moth out with soap.." she said in shock. "Awww mom you do that everythime   
  
I say a damn word!" he yelled. The mother pulled her son away. Vash watched the whole thing. "weird people..." he commented.  
  
"now its off to with that show! Kukukuku!!!" he said making everyone on the street take cover. "AHHHH!!" someone yelled.  
  
"Its Naraku!!!" all the people started yelling and running into houses and locking doors, window, and mailboxes. "Uhhhh...did I mis something?"  
  
Vash question as he is the only on in the street.(a/n: hehe i had waaaayyy to much sugar ^-^) Vash heads out of town to go fix up his gun.  
  
  
  
Vash sits under a tree hugging and kissing his gun. "we are gonna win first prize for sure!" Nearby screams are being made by Meryl and Milly  
  
who are being chased by a blue eyes white dragon. "AHHHHHH!!! HEELLLPP US!" they screamed. Vash,still hugging his gun watches. o.o "what the hell is that?!"  
  
Vash shoots the blue eyes and sits continues huggling his gun. "thats a good baby...." The blue eyes white dragon falls on Meryl and Milly traping them under it.  
  
X___x " get us out of here!!" they mummble from under the beast. AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!! is heard from the sky. now what the hell wat that?!" Vash said.  
  
"To protect the world from devistation! To unite all people within our nation! Do denounce the evils of truth and love!   
  
To extended our reach to the stars above! Jessie! Vash aims his gun and shots at James. Jam--- OW! you shot me you bastard! James yelled.  
  
"I don't want what your selling!" Vash yelled as he shot the balloon. "Team Rockets blasting off again!" the three said while flying away.  
  
"stupid sells people..." Vash commented while huggling his gun yet again (a/n: my friend helped me to remember the motto, big thanks! ^.^ This story  
  
is soooooooo messed up im getting confused....bare with me!I'm on a sugar rush...i don't think straight! @.@) 


	3. Chapter 2: Obedience Training for Dumbie...

Chapter 2 Obedience Training for Dumbies  
  
"Inu Yasha? Are you a obedient dog?" Kagome asked. "Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
I am housebroken aren't I?" Inu Yasha replied. "Lets just hope you are." Kagome said.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha do you know how to heel? Kagome asked. "Do I know how to what?" Inu Yasha  
  
asked. "This is hopeless all you do know how to do is sit." Kagome said. Inu Yasha fell into  
  
the ground making another one of his oh so famous prints. "What was that for?!"Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said with a smile. "Now Inu Yasha when you do something good I'll give you one of   
  
these treats." Kagome held up a milk bone and a beef jerky piece. "What the hell is that?" Inu Yasha   
  
questioned. "Just eat it and find out!" Kagome shouted. "Fine." Inu YAsha ate a beef jerky piece   
  
then a milk bone. "Not bad." He said while getting hooked on them. "Hey thats enough for now."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but have you seen a blue eyes white dragon come by this way?" Yugi said while  
  
walking up towords them. Kagome sits there and says nothing waiting for Inu Yasha to say "what the  
  
hell is that?" but it doesn't come. "I told you we needed to keep it on a chain, Yugi! How are we  
  
going to win the contest now?!" Joey said. "Come on lets keep looking." Yugi said as he and Joey   
  
walked off. Kagome stared at them then trun towards Inu Yasha who had tried to drink the dog shampoo.  
  
"Inu Yasha?! What are you doing?!" Kagome said in suprise. Inu Yasha looked at her then looked at   
  
the bottle then to her again. "Uhhh...I was...uhhhh...trying to see if it was fresh!"  
  
He said. "Inu Yasha..."Kagome said. Kagome said under words to her self that you couldn't really make out.   
  
"Maybe I can say stupidity is one of his best qualities." she said to her self.  
  
Shippo,Miroku, and Sango are sitting by the river enjoying the setting. "Its so peaceful here.."  
  
Sango said with a sigh. "I agree."Miroku said while scooting in closer to Sango to do his grab  
  
ass technique on her. Miroku scoots closer and closer. Shippo watches and waits to see the results.  
  
Miroku's hand starts making its way to its wrong destination when a Squirtle pops out the river and   
  
squirts him. "HEY! Why did you do that you...sea monster from hell?!" he shouted. "Squirtle!" it yelled  
  
back. "Oh I'll squirtle you! Miroku yelled as he grabed his staff and walked towards the turtle. Miroku  
  
smackes the turtle in the head. "HA! now look who has th-" Miroku starts off saying as he is hit in the   
  
face by a water gun. Miroku smacked the turtle yet again. This time the squirtle got mad and threw a   
  
pokeball at Miroku. Miroku falls back. Then he gets back up to see a laughing turtle and a imprint the pokeball made  
  
on his head. "You over grown sea shell!!" Miroku yells as he trows the pokeball at it. The squirtle is caught  
  
and victory music plays in the background. "where is that music coming from?" Sango asked. "I dunno." Miroku  
  
replied as he stares at the pokeball. "Hehehe this may come in handy for later." Miroku grined and said.  
  
Shippo walked up to Miroku with his pokeball in his hands. "Hey Miroku you have one too! What do we  
  
do with these weird things?" Shippo asked. "We uhhhh...keep them!" Miroku replied. Miroku walked back  
  
over to Sango and this time completes his grab ass technique on her. "MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed with  
  
a VERY scary look on her face. "But Sango I didn't mean it! My...My hand slipped!" Miroku whined as he ran.   
  
Sango threw her hirokatsu at him which knocked him out for alittle while.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Now back to Kenshin and Karou....  
  
Sanouske walks through the forest looking for a dog for the dog show. Not too far away Sesshoumaru  
  
sits on a rock asleep. Sanouske sneeks up on him and snaps a chain around his neck. "Your new master is  
  
me now mutt!" Sanouske said proudly.Sesshoumaru opened one eye then went back to sleep. "Whatever you crazy  
  
human." he said in a sleepy voice. Sanouske reached in his pocket and pulled out a little bag.  
  
"Excuse me Sir." Joey said. "Whats up kid?" Sanouske answered. "have you seen a blue eyes white dragon  
  
anywhere near?" Joey asked. "No i haven't now go away i am very busy!" "Fine...seesh" Joey said as he  
  
walked off. "Now that they are gone, come one you dog your coming home with me." Sanouske said while   
  
tugging on the chain around Sesshoumaru's neck. "Fine fine." Sesshoumaru said with a grin on his face.  
  
Sanouske and Sesshoumaru walked back to the dojo. Yahiko was the first to see the new pet Sanouske brought back.  
  
O_O "Is that a dog Sano?!" he yelled. Karou and Kenshin heard him and walked over to see what was going on.  
  
O_o; "Sano what is that?" Karou asked. "Its a dog...er..sort of." Sanouske replied. "Does he do tricks?"  
  
Kenshin asked. "I dunno why are you asking me?" Sanouske said. "Well see if he knows any commands."  
  
Yahiko suggested."What do we name him?" Karou asked. "How about Spot?" Kenshin suggested."I like Fluffy."  
  
Karou said. "We can't name it until we know weather its a boy or a girl." Yahiko said. "I'm not checking."  
  
Sanouske said. Kenshin shook his head. "Not me, no way no how!" He said. "You guys are a bunch of chickens!"  
  
Karou said."So then your gonna check little missy?" Sanouske said. "I bet she'll enjoy it." Yahiko said.   
  
"BOOM!" Yahiko was punched in the head by Karou. Karou walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Well little dog i have to  
  
see weather your a guy or a girl. Sesshoumaru glared at Karou and then tackled her." Kenshin! the dog er human  
  
thingy is humping your woman!" Sanouske yelled. Kenshin glared at Sesshoumaru and walked over and kicked him  
  
off of her. "Hey! Miss Karou is mine! that she is! only i can do that!" Kenshin yelled at Sesshourmaru.  
  
"Well the dominate male wins. Yahiko Jumped up behind Sesshoumarou. "HEY! THATS PRIVATE!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
  
_ "Its a boy everyone!" Yahiko said then fainted. "Well duh we knew that already girl dogs don't hump legs  
  
thats the boy's job." Sanouske explained to a passed out Yahiko.  
  
Lets see whats happening in the other part of town.....  
  
PoD: woof!   
  
shhhhhhhhhh!! you'll ruin it!  
  
PoD: *throws rocks* how come I'm not in the dog show?!  
  
Puppy of DOOM you can't be in it...because i said so!  
  
PoD: grrrrrr *pouts*  
  
  
  
Anyway...back to the story....  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Vash is still in the same spot huggling his gun (soo pathetic) "Maybe we should practice our tricks,my little  
  
baby." Vash started shooting random things.He shot three pidgeys, one dark magician, three ham hams (a/n: uh i  
  
dunno where they came from...) one diglet, five glooms, and a partrige in a pear tree! er well maybe not the   
  
partrige. "We will win this show for sure!" Vash said. He layed down under a tree and went to sleep. A pikachu  
  
that was near by walked up to him and stared at his gun. It walked up to it and touched it."Pika?" It said over  
  
and over. Vash woke up. "What the hell do you think your doing to my baby?!" he yelled. "CHU!" the rodent responded.  
  
The pikachu shocked Vash then kicked his gun. " You little bastard!" Vash grabbed his gun and shot Pikachu.  
  
"If i ever see another one of these again...I will fill it full of holes! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he shouted.  
  
Yugi and Joey finally find the blue eyes (thank goodness) O_O "NOOOOOO!!! MY DRAGON!!!" Joey yelled. "I thought  
  
you had a red eyes?" Yugi said. "SHUT UP! Hey whats that over there?" Joey pointed to the dark magician laying on  
  
on the ground in a puddle of blood. "NOOOOO!!!! MY MAGICIAN!! Who did this to you, man? who did this??!!" Yugi cried.  
  
Vash's weird laugh echoed and Joey and Yugi heard it. They followed the laugh until they came up to Vash.  
  
"Your the one!" Yugi yelled. "Huh?" Vash answered all confused."Did you shot my magician?!" Yugi yelled.   
  
"A what? oh that thing, hell yeah I did!" Vash answered. "I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi yelled. "Oh sure  
  
draw your weapon and we will walk ten paces then shoot." Vash said. "uhh NO your supposed to draw from your   
  
deck. You halfwit! Maybe you should get rid of that rusty piece of crap you call a gun." Vash's eyes grew  
  
wild with anger. "What the hell did you just say about my baby?!"He yelled. "Heh, I'm surprised your not married  
  
to it." Joey said. Vash Grabbed his gun and aimed at Yugi. "How DARE you say ugly things about my GUN! We are going  
  
to win first prize in the show for mans best friend!" Vash yelled. "HA! you can't win that its for d--" Vash shot  
  
and killed Yugi and Joey.  
  
At the pokemon center.......  
  
"Pikachu thunfer shock!" Ash yelled. Pikachu did as it was told. "Brock? Can i have your vulpix now?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." he replied. Brock handed Ash the red and white ball that contained the little fire fox. "Vulpix I  
  
choose you!" he yelled as he threw the ball. The little fox popped out of the ball and stared around. "Vulpix sit!"  
  
Ashed commanded. "Vul.." It responded. Vulpix sat down. "Hey maybe i don't have to train this one." Ash said.  
  
Vulpix wandered off. "HEY where are you going?! get back here!" Ash shouted while follwing it. Vulpix sniffed   
  
the ground over and over. "did you find something?" Ash asked. Vulpix stopped and got in to almost a sitting   
  
position and started to take a shit. O_o; "Ewwww....Uhh" Ash said.Vulpix got angered and blew flames at Ash.  
  
Ash stumbled around then fell in the shit. X_X; "Come on vulpix lets go back." he said. Vulpix and stinky Ash  
  
walked back to the center. "EWWW What the hell is that smell?!" Misty yelled. "Sorry Misty, I couldn't hold it   
  
anymore." Brock said. Misty walked over to Ash to get away from Brock. X_X "Its not you Brock, Its Ash." Brock  
  
walked over to Ash. "Oh shit!" Brock yelled walking as far as possible from Ash. "Don't rub it in, I had a accident."   
  
"You should of went before you left." Misty said. "What did you eat?!" Brock asked "I fell in your Vulpix's crap!"  
  
Ash yelled. "Im gonna go take a shower." Ash said.  
  
yay!!! The end of chapter two!  
  
PoD: woof!  
  
what is it PoD?! Is uncle in the barn??!! is it on fire?!  
  
PoD: WOOF!!  
  
Oh your hungry...bleh go eat Jakken when ever we get him out of that ball..... 


	4. Truth Dare or Chibi

Chapter 3: truth dare or chibi  
  
InuYasha and the gang gather around the fire to play truth or dare. It's InuYasha's turn lets watch  
  
and see. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Miroku said with a grin. "Uhh...Tr..DARE!" Inuyasha replied. Miroku started  
  
to grin more. "I dare you to.. makeout with Kagome" he said. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, then to Kagome, then to his feet,  
  
then to a tree, then to the moon, then to the fire, then to Kagome again, then to Kagome's skirt, then to Kagome's chest,then  
  
to Kagome's face, then to his feet. (a/n: he sure does look around...) InuYasha walked over to Kagome and started to makeout with  
  
her. His hands running up and down her back while hers did the same to his. Kagome's mouth opened as InuYasha's tongue made  
  
its way through. Inuyasha's hand somewhat found his way up Kagome's skirt. "Wow! I didn't think you would do it!" Miroku said   
  
while laughing and glancing at Sango who was staring. InuYasha and Kagome finally finnished. "InuYasha its your turn" Sango said.  
  
"Feh Miroku, Dare or die?" InuYasha said with a grin. "Play fair InuYasha." Kagome said. "Fine. Truth or Dare, Monk?" Inuyasha   
  
corrected. "truth." Miroku said with a smile. "Grr. How far did you ever get with the women you asked to bear your child?"  
  
Sango had a werid look on her face. She didn't want to hear the answer but she couldn't let the others see she didn't. "Not far.  
  
They either disappeared or were a demon that tried to kill me." Miroku said with a sigh. Inuyasha and kagome said nothing for a few  
  
seconds. "Your turn, Monk." Inuyasha said. "Sango, truth or dare?" Miroku asked with a grin. She didn't want to tell them her   
  
true feelings about something that Miroku would probably pick so..."Dare." She replied. Miroku got up from where he was sitting   
  
and walked over to Sango and grabbed her hands. "Sango, I dare you to bear my child." He said. "I..." she started.  
  
Sango..Wake up. Shippo said. Sango woke up looking around. "Hi Shippo." "Its about time you woke up." Miroku said.  
  
"I caught this weird turtle demon in that ball you threw at me. Well we better go find the others." Miroku,Sango,and Shippo   
  
started their way down the path, heading towords where Kagome and InuYasha were.  
  
  
  
InuYasha was in a tree while Kagome was holding a collar and leash. "NO WAY!! I'm NOT putting it on!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But InuYasha you have to. There is a leash law you know. You can't be in the show with out it, and you said you would do this  
  
for me. You're not going to go back on your word are you?" Kagome whined. "....fine." InuYasha said while letting out a sigh.  
  
Kagome put the leash and collar on InuYasha. "Here InuYasha. Your own tags. I picked them up at the petstore today. Kagome   
  
attached the sparkling silver tag with his name ingraved in it. The red collar covered up his rosery and matched his clothes.  
  
"I'll put the leash on later InuYasha. Kagome said. "Why not carry me in a crate too." Inuyasha grumbled. "Good idea InuYasha!  
  
but they don't make crates big enough for you. InuYasha had a scared look on his face, but it turned into a relieved look after   
  
he heard her last remark.   
  
Sango,Miroku, and Shippo finally caught up to them. "Well well if it isn't the monk and the runt." InuYasha said. "I'm not   
  
a runt!" Shippo shouted. "Aww look at the little doggie. Is the wittle doggie housebroken.Does the widdle doggy want to do on a  
  
walk? Does the little doggie want to pee on a tree?!" Miroku teased. InuYasha growled and jumped at Miroku. Miroku threw the   
  
pokeball. InuYasha dodged the ball. HA! You missed!" InuYasha shouted. Squirtle popped out and tackled Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Inuyasha shouted. "Meet my little demon turtle thingy. He can shoot water out of his mouth and do various attacks." Miroku   
  
explained. Miroku walked over to the turtle. "Aren't you a nice little thingy? yes you are" Miroku cooed. Squirtle squirted   
  
Miroku in the face then went back into its ball. Sango and Kagome laughed. "So thas what you do with these." Shippo said while  
  
staring at the pokeball he had. "Well lets all head off to the show! Its in the next town." Kagome said. The all headed down the   
  
path to the next town.  
  
*~*~*~* Back at the Dojo*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin and Karou are giving Sesshoumaru a bath while Sanouske and Yahiko are cleaning the dojo...well Yahiko is.  
  
"When are you going to get off your lazy ass and help me Sano?!" Yahiko complained. Sanouske sitting in a corner opened one  
  
eye then closed it. Yahiko sighed and continued to his work. "Kenshin i think we need more soap" Karou said while shampooing  
  
Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru seemed to like it that Karou was giving him a bath but he didn't like it that Kenshin was   
  
there. "Why don't you go help your friends while i finnish my bath?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kenshin glared at Sesshoumaru.   
  
"And leave you here with Miss Karou? I think not." Kenshin replied. Sesshoumaru grinned. "Suit yourself." Sesshoumaru licked  
  
Karou on her face and turned over on his back. Karou smiled and started to wash his belly going lower and lower each time.  
  
Kenshin started to fume. "Miss Karou i think thats enough we don't want him to be too clean you know he will probably jump  
  
in some dirt and all your work will be wasted, that it will. Kenshin suggested. "Yeah i think your right..." Karou grabbed   
  
a bucket of cold water and dumped it on Sesshoumaru. "Gah!! C-COLD!" Sesshoumaru studdered. "Cold? This water was warm."  
  
Kenshin sat smiling innocently, trying not to laugh. "Here is your towel" Kenshin handed Sesshoumaru one. Sesshoumar snatched  
  
the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "If you need me i will be in here" He said as he walked towards the door.   
  
Sesshoumaru crashed right into the door. "You...You didn't see that." he said rubbing his head and looking around.  
  
Kenshin started laughing as Sesshoumaru exited. Yahiko had just finnished the laundry. Sesshoumaru came up and took his clothes  
  
and walked into another room. He put on his clothes and walked out to where Sanouske was sitting. "If you need to go there is a  
  
tree outside." Sanouske said with a smirk. "I'm sorry but i already left a present in Kenshin's room so i don't need the tree.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Kenshin screamed. "I think he found it Sesshoumaru said with a grin. Karou walked over to Kenshin.   
  
"What is i-- AH!! whats that! On the floor! Ewww! its been smeared!" Kenshin sits sits on the floor trying to get the stinky   
  
abombination off of his foot. "That dog did it!" Karou ran over to Sesshoumaru. What Karou hears: "Now Fluffy you can't just  
  
be going where ever you feel like it! there is a tree out side for that!"Karou starts pointing. "Bad dog! You go outside! not  
  
inside!" What Sesshoumaru hears: "Blah Blah Blah blaah bloop bloop boom! bleh bomb bam blah blah blaah yabba yabba yabba."   
  
Sesshoumaru starts staring at her cheast. Karou sighed. "I know you didn't mean it.I'll just get Yahiko to clean it up thats all!  
  
Well Yahiko we are off to the show!" Karou, Kenshin ,Sanouske and Sesshoumaru all started thier way to the next town for the dog   
  
show. Sesshoumaru has a blue collar with a sparkly silver tag that has Fluffly ingraved in it.   
  
Vash is wandering around in some unknown place looking for the show when suddenly Wolfwood covered in flour pops up.  
  
"Vassshhhhh...." He said in a errie voice. "Who is it?! what do you want?! you can't have my donuts! they are mineee!!"  
  
Vash answered. "Ussssse the force Vaaash, I don't want your damn donuts. Oh yeah and the place you are looking for is that   
  
way." Wolfwood said. "Thanks wolfy!" Vash said as he put on his headphones and danced crazily in the direction Wolfwood pointed  
  
out. "You should know that its a dog show." Wolfwood said while he looked up to see Vash already gone. Vash tripped over a bug  
  
that was in the path. "what where the hell your going you stupid fuck!" the bug yelled. Vash was to busy dancing to hear him  
  
and squished him.  
  
Rumbling started in the distance. Vash took of hi headphone and looked back. "AHHHH!!! Chibi stampede!!!" Vash screamed as  
  
he ran to the building where the show was being held. He jumped into a trashcan and sat there.  
  
"Where he go?" one Chibi person said in a little elf voice. "I dunno lets go look for someone else." The Chibi leader said.  
  
The group of Chibi people all walked away.  
  
hmmm well lets seeeee......Misty, Brock,and Ash are already at the show...you will be hearing more from them later...  
  
back to InuYasha and Kagome...  
  
It was night time now. The street lights and lights all around the town lit up the sky. Kikyo was sitting on the corner in some   
  
slutty outfit when she saw InuYAsha and Kagome, accross the street. "InuYasha!" she screamed and ran into the road. "BEEEEP"  
  
"BAM!" Kikyo was hit by a bus full of chibi people. "HEY isn't that the one?" The chibi person said. "yeah! get herrrr!!!" another  
  
Chibi person said. The bus full of the smal elfish people ran out and tied Kikyo up throwing her into the back of the bus.  
  
InuYasha looked over. "Did you hear something?" he asked. "Nope not a thing." Kagome answered. "No." Miroku said while his hand  
  
found its way on Sango's butt. "Whack" "No I didn't hear anything." Sango said after looking at Miroku who had a big lump on his head.  
  
InuYasha shrugged as they all continued walking towards the regestration booth for the dog show.  
  
yay! im done x.x Poor kikyo ) i wonder who called the Chibi people anyway...*smiles innocently while tossing a cellphone out the window*  
  
Thanks a bunch for the help Laura! had to mention her...hehe we made a brainstorm that flooded half of town! er well i think  
  
i better get started on the otherone *sighs* just so lazy...*turns on peanut music and dances like woodstock for no apparent reason*  
  
The setting is all over the place yeah i know! deal with it! n.n *ahem* the pervertedness in this story was brought to you by  
  
a special someone i know that is rubbing off on me. *cammera shots off* heeey! i wasn't done yeeet! *pouts* stupid cammera people..  
  
who is behind that cammera anyway?! WHO ARE YOU?! -Transmission ends-   
  
I need to lay off the sugar....naaaah =D   
  
there are tons of spelling mistakes....but its not my fault...honest.. 


End file.
